Ponte en mi lugar
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Anna y Tamao no coinciden en casi nada, sobre todo, su trato a los hombres. Tamao se pregunta por qué Anna no es más amable con su prometido . Pero, inesperadamente, un jueves, dos galletitas chinas de la Fortuna provocan un gran cambio en sus vidas. A la mañana siguiente, ellas se encuentran con sus cuerpos intercambiados y empezarán a entenderse la una a la otra.
1. Tu destino cambia hoy

**TU DESTINO CAMBIA HOY**

**N/A:Hola a todos queridos lectores…he regresado con otra historia que hace mucho tiempo la empecé a hacer en cómic pero nunca la terminé, ahora mejor la hago escrita :3…está inspirada parte de la película ''Viernes de locos'', no es al cien un UA porque esta vez sí aparecen los espíritus y el tema de shamanes pero hice algunos cambios de parejas , que era como yo realmente hubiera querido que quedaran T_T…espero les guste.. Ah por cierto, sé que Yoh y Anna se casaron a los 15 pero esta vez los hice más grandes (tienen entre 20, Tamao y Pilika, 22 el grupito y 25 años por Ryu) y todos ya profesionistas jeje..bueno, ahora sí, los dejo con la historia :D…**

Era una mañana más en la gran ciudad de Tokyo, en especial en la colonia Fumbari. La misma colonia que fue testigo de varios extraños casos de fantasmas años atrás, donde hubo peleas entre poderosos shamanes, la misma donde ahora ellos viven y estos siete años que han pasado, han sido muy rápidos, pues ahora se espera con entusiasmo, claro, más para los Asakura, la boda del momento: la de Yoh y Anna. Es un jueves como cualquier otro de la semana, pero para los Asakura define que en dos días se casan el futuro heredero y la bella itako.

Hablemos de lo que han hecho en sus vidas, bueno Yoh ahora es todo un abogado (lo sé jaja, pero como siempre andaba defendiendo a medio mundo y luchaba por sus ideales, se me hizo como abogado xD), aparte de ser un gran shaman, es excelente en su trabajo y muy cotizado en la ciudad. Con su fortuna hizo ciertos arreglos a la mansión y claro, estaba ahorrando para que cuando se casara hiciera el lujoso hotel que Anna siempre había querido para la casa. Los años de entrenamiento no pasaron en balde, pues ahora Yoh tiene un perfecto cuerpo y a Anna no se le escapa ciertas miradas cuando él está entrenando, pues qué mujer no voltearía a ver a semejante hombre.

Anna ahora era una diseñadora de modas, tenía su propia boutique y poco a poco iba siendo reconocida en la ciudad. Los años también le favorecieron, pues era muy hermosa y con unas curvas perfectas, sobre todo para Yoh.

La relación entre ellos era igual que como cuando eran adolescentes, claro, de vez en cuando había uno que otro beso robado o cuando no estaban los amigos, Yoh aprovechaba para abrazar a Anna, pero aun así no se atrevían a decir un ''Te amo'', y claro Anna seguía siendo dura y mandona.

Tamao, ahora vivía con Yoh y Anna, ella era una psicóloga, ya que amaba ayudar y aconsejar a la gente, su amor por Yoh aún seguía pero ya estaba resignándose poco a poco. Ya había dejado de ser la niña llorona, ahora era más fuerte y hábil en la adivinación, al igual, su belleza era muy notable, tenía varios pretendientes pero ella rechazaba a todos y se preguntaba hasta cuándo iría a superar su amor por Yoh.

Ryu vivía en la pensión también, como el cocinero exclusivo; Horor Horo vivía en su lugar natal y se había convertido en un excelente guardabosques; Lyzerg era un importante detective en Londres y vivía junto a su esposa, la doncella Jeanne; Chocolove tenía su restaurante-bar en el que cada viernes era noche de comedia y hacía guerra de chistes, la gente iba ahí para pasarle bien; Len, bueno, él ahora era un importante empresario en China y andaba de novio con Pilika, cosa que molestaba por completo a Horo Horo; y Manta, bueno, él era un administrador de empresas y ya estaba trabajando en su propia compañía Oyamada.

Todos a excepción de Ryu y Tamao, vivían en la pensión En junto a los futuros esposos, pero este día Horo Horo, Pilika y Len habían llegado ahí porque el sábado Yoh y Anna se casaban y querían celebrar ese día junto a sus amigos.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Hora de desayunar!- decía una alegre Tamao, que bien su hábito por la cocina no se le quitaba.

-¡Buenos días, hermosa Tamao! Veo que hoy comeremos igual de delicioso- decía Horo Horo con tono de coqueto, claro que en realidad él si decía en serio esas palabras a Tamao, ya que la amaba en secreto, pero ella era tan distraída sin olvidar su amor por Yoh que hacía que nunca prestara atención.

-Buen día joven Horo Horo, qué bueno que le guste mucho mi comida.

-Tamao, ya te dije que no me llames joven, estamos en confianza… además no es lo único que me gusta de ti u_u - dijo esto último casi como un suspiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo? O_o

-No, no, nada, jejeje, sólo pensaba en voz alta n/nU

-Pues sólo los locos piensan en voz alta.

-Ash, tenías que amargar la comida chinito.

-Desayuno para tu mayor información.

-Da lo mismo, se traga.

-No es lo mismo, pero bueno, no tengo tiempo para rebajarme a tu nivel a discutir.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo retrasado?

-Conste que tú lo dijiste.

-Uy, ahora sí te la partiré, yo…

-Se puede saber por qué hacen tanto escándalo en mi casa- decía una molesta Anna que ya estaba en el comedor.

-Ay, yo… lo siento es que este chinito

-No me interesa de quién fue la culpa, sólo quiero que se callen de una buena vez y si quieren gritar vayan a gritar a casa de su abuela.

-….- sólo Len y Horo Horo se quedaron callados.

-Annita, no seas tan mala, qué no ves que es su forma de demostrarse que se quieren como hermanos.

-¡Cállate, eso no es cierto! - decían enojados al mismo tiempo Len y Horo Horo.

-Jijijiji, lo ves n_n

-Lo que sea, ya quiero que se calmen porque ya quiero desayunar y lo quiero hacer en paz. Tamao, sírveme.

-Eh, sí señorita Anna, en seguida.

-Ryu, no has tenido noticias de los demás.

-Sí don Yoh, Lyzerg llamó en la mañana para avisar que él llegaba el sábado a la ceremonia, en cuanto a Chocolove él dijo que lo disculparan pero no podrá llegar a la ceremonia sino a la fiesta, pues no encontró otro horario más temprano.

-Ah, muchas gracias, dile que descuide, que lo bueno es que sí podrá compartir ese momento con nosotros, ¿verdad Annita?

-Sí, sí lo que digas.- Tamao al escuchar eso, sintió una opresión en su corazón, pues si ella fuera la novia estaría más que emocionada.- Por cierto, dónde está Pilika.

-Ella aún se encuentra dormida, dijo que el viaje de Hokkaido hacia aquí fue muy pesado, así que no quise despertarla y la deje dormir- respondió Tamao.

-Oh, está bien. Espero que no se quede durmiendo todo el tiempo porque hoy la hermana de Len tuvo la gentileza de hacernos una despedida de solteros estilo familiar a Yoh y a mí, así que están invitados y tienen que ir muy arreglados.

-Oh, qué gran detalle doña Anna, y dónde será- preguntó Ryu.

-Será en uno de la cadena de restaurantes de comida china que mi hermana y Lee manejan, acaban de inaugurar uno en esta zona así que ahí iremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Comida china? Eso es injusto, yo quiero unos tamales, yo…- pero antes de que siguiera quejándose, fue callado porque recibió una cachetada.

-Uy, es el colmo contigo, qué parte de querer dormir no entendiste hermano- decía una malhumorada Pilika.

-Vaya, creo que me ganaste la cachetada- decía Anna mientras sonreía ante el acto de la peliazul. Pilika tenía 20 años y ahora era una mujer hermosa, por ello era modelo, Anna a veces la contrataba para sus desfiles.

-¡Buenos días amor!- decía Len, y sí, se le salió lo cursi xD.

-Ay, mi lencito, buen día- y diciendo esto se le acercó para darle un beso de buenos días.

-Iakk, ya les dije que si hacen eso delante de mí, harán que me vomiten- decía molesto Horo Horo.

-Al menos yo no soy un ''forever alone''- le decía burlonamente Len.

-¿Qué dijiste picudito?

-¿Qué, eres sordo?

-Uy, ahora sí te voy a dar una… _¡Paff!-_ se escuchó otra cachetada.

-Lo siento pero ahora me tocaba dártela a mí- decía Anna mientras terminaba de desayunar.

-Anna, no seas tan cruel con Horo Horo u_u- decía Yoh.

-Lo siento pero él se lo buscó.

-Por cierto don Yoh, ¿ha visto a Tokagero y a Amidamaru? Porque yo no los he visto desde temprano.

-Ah sí, Amidamaru me dijo que iba a haber una gran celebración en el cementerio y que se iban a pasar la noche allá. Espero que no te moleste.

-Oh, no para nada, sólo me preguntaba, al contrario, me alegra que ellos también se diviertan.

-Sí n_n- en eso Yoh abrazó por la cintura a Anna.

-Yoh, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Abrazando a mi linda prometida n0n

-Ah, ya veo… _¡Paff!_- dio Anna una cachetadota a Yoh.

-Ay, ay, ay, ¿por qué me pegas? ToT

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me abraces.

-Pero si Len y Pilika lo hacen todo el tiempo.

-Ese par de melosos no me importan, allá ellos, pero yo no, no me gustan las cursilerías.

-Anna, estamos aquí eh ¬_¬- dijo Pilika.

-Ya lo sé, y no importa. Bueno ya me voy al trabajo y los quiero puntuales a las 7 pm a todos en el restaurante de Jun, ¿entendieron?

-¡Sí, Anna!

-Bien, nos vemos- y diciendo eso, ella salió de la casa, y cada quien se dirigió a hacer sus labores.

Tamao se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Anna, la respetaba y estimaba pero había ocasiones en las que a veces, ella quería gritarle y decirle que a un hombre como Yoh no se le trataba así, en ocasiones se imaginaba que ella era la prometida de Yoh y que lo trataba con todo el amor que se le puede dar a un futuro marido, claro que volvía a la realidad cuando estaba soñando mucho, pero, qué más daba imaginarse y tener esa bella ilusión de ser la señora Asakura.

-Ay, Tamao, ya deja de imaginar eso, es claro que nunca pasará.

-¿Qué nunca pasará Tamao?

-¿Sí, qué te imaginas?

-¡Ponchi, Conchi! Ay, qué susto.

-Así has de tener tu conciencia- dijo Ponchi.

-Sí, tienes corazón de pollo- dijo Conchi.

-No, no es nada, ya saben, tonterías mías.

-Claro que no Tamao, te conocemos bien.

-Es acerca de ya sabes quién.

-Ay, cómo se nota que realmente me conocen, y sí Conchi, es acerca de Yoh.

-Y qué es lo que te imaginas.

-Bueno… pues, ya saben, mi loca fantasía de ser la esposa de Yoh, pero… los tres sabemos que eso nunca sucederá.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Qué no es obvio, el sábado se casarán, esta boda ha sido planeada durante años, además se nota que el joven Yoh quiere mucho a la señorita Anna.

-¿Y Anna también lo quiere?

-¿Qué dijiste Ponchi?

-Que si Anna también lo quiere.

-Pues, yo… supongo que sí porque, sino no se casaría con él.

-Eso no responde la pregunta, hay muchas parejas que se casan sin amor, sólo por obligación. Y creo que ellos lo hacen por la segunda opción.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ¿Eso no es cierto?

-Te late que no es cierto.

-Sí, bueno no, bueno…arggg, esto es tan frustrante.

-Por qué no mejor sales de tu frustración y has la pregunta correcta.

-¿A qué te refieres Conchi?

-A lo que tú te dedicas Tamao, aún estás a tiempo. Sólo has una pregunta para aclarar tus dudas.- al decir eso, Tamao entendió a lo que su amigo peludo le dijo.

-Pero, no sé si deba, no sé si sea correcto… que tal si veo algo que me partirá el corazón. No podría soportarlo más.

-Y qué tal si ves algo que te gustará.

-Yo…

-Anda Tamao, sólo una pregunta.

-Sí, Tamao, anda sólo una.

-Ay está bien, pero conste que si sufro los castigaré durante todo un mes- y diciendo esto, Tamao sacó su tablilla y concentrándose empezó a hablar:- Por favor, responde una pregunta, sólo te haré una y jamás tocaré con este tema, respóndeme si Yoh alguna vez, mejor dicho, si yo tengo una oportunidad de estar con Yoh antes de perderlo para siempre cuando se case- al preguntar la moneda con la que Tamao sostenía, se empezó a mover por sí sola, y empezó a formar las siguientes palabras: TÚ ESTARÁS CON ÉL MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREES, NO SERÁ DE LA FORMA COMO TE IMAGINAS, PERO TENDRÁS TU MOMENTO.- Al terminar de leer esto en voz alta, quedó muy sorprendida, pues realmente no se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Ya ves Tamao, tu destino está por cambiar.

-¿Eh? Sí pero cuándo- al decir esto, la moneda volvió a moverse y dijo: HOY MISMO.- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es una broma? Porque si es así yo juro que…

-Tamao, está bien que seamos traviesos, pero bromear acerca de tus sentimientos es algo que Ponchi y yo no haríamos, tenemos principios.

-Pero entonces, qué sucede, realmente mi sueño de cumplirá.

-Eso es algo que tú misma tendrás que descrubri- dijo Ponchi al momento que se desaparecía junto con su amigo, dejando a una sorprendida Tamao, tratando de explicarse las respuestas que acababa de obtener.


	2. Un cambio inesperado

**UN CAMBIO INESPERADO**

**N/A: Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capítulo…gracias por sus reviews: karlaasakura81 eres nueva lectora y gracias por haber sido la 1 en escribir :D.., angekila y Anna Cecitzel, gracias por seguir continuando …espero les sigan gustando mis historias..bueno aquí va!**

Ya eran las 7:15 pm y Anna e Yoh se encontraban con sus amigos en el nuevo restaurant que Jun Tao había abierto en la ciudad, estaban platicando de cuando eran adolescentes y todo lo que habían pasado en la pelea de shamanes, esperaban la comida que habían ordenado.

-Si no fuera porque tengo mucha hambre, no estaría en este restaurante chino, estoy harto de la comida china- decía un malhumorado Horo Horo.

-Pues a mí me gusta mucho, joven Horo Horo- decía Tamao.

-Ah, bueno, sí, es decir, no es que la odie pero no me encanta, la tengo en término medio.

-No quieras componer lo que ya echaste a perder, hermano- decía burlonamente Pilika.

-Ay, Pilika ya cállate.

-Bueno, después de una larga espera, al fin está la comida- decía Jun alegremente que traía un carrito con los platillos de cada quien.

-¡Wow, qué delicioso! ¡Muchas gracias Jun!- decía Yoh.

-Se ve exquisito, aunque no se hubiera molestado, señorita Jun- decía Tamao.

-Sí, digo para eso tienes a los meseros, ¿qué no?- decía Anna.

-Ay, descuiden, es un placer para mí servirles y más cuando dos queridos amigos de mi hermanito se van a casar, ¿no es así Lee?

-Así es señorita Jun- decía Lee Bruce Long que también llevaba un carrito con la comida.

-Hermana, no me digas hermanito u_u- decía apenado Len.

-Ay, amor, se escucha tan bonito que mi cuñis te diga así- decía Pilika.

-Buaaa, ya basta de cursilerías y al ataque- decía Horo Horo que empezaba a devorar toda la comida, al momento todos empezaban a disfrutar de los platillos.

-Cualquier cosa, aquí estamos para servirles… ah por cierto, Anna, ¿estás emocionada por la boda para el sábado?- decía emocionada Jun.

-¿Debería?- ante este comentario, todos los presentes sólo se quedaron callados, pues la respuesta de ella lo dijo con mucha indiferencia.

-Ahh, jajajajaja, qué graciosa eres, bueno, los dejo para que sigan disfrutando.

-Anna, ordené camarones- decía feliz Yoh tratando de compartirle a ella.

-¡Qué gusto!- dijo Anna de una forma sarcástica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tamao.

-Sé que te encantan y…

-Yoh, si me permites quiero comer mis noodles.

-Ahh, sí, sí, amm, perdón, jejeje, provecho- decía algo apenado Yoh pero Tamao pudo ver en los ojos de él, que tenían cierta tristeza.

-Ya basta de suplicarle, que ella venga a ti- decía Pilika, pues estaba al lado de Yoh y obviamente observó todo.

-Y si viene con un hacha- decía nervioso Yoh.

-Buen punto- le contestó Pilika.

-Amm, creo que Jun olvidó mi bebida, iré por ella, ahorita vuelvo- decía Yoh mientras se retiraba, los demás seguían disfrutando de su comida, excepto Tamao, que todavía pensaba en la actitud arrogante que tenía Anna. Tamao antes era una niña que lloraba por todo, pero ahora sí se armaría de valor y tenía pensado en confrontar a Anna, así que con toda la valentía dijo:

-¡Señorita Anna!- dijo ella llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Enserio cree que su rudeza le hará conseguir algo?- ante este comentario, todos quedaron más de boquiabiertos, pues nunca se hubieran imaginado que Tamao, la dulce y callada muchacha, se atreviera a hablarle de esa forma a la ruda de Anna.

-¿Disculpa?- decía sorprendida Anna.

-Es enserio señorita Anna, está a dos días de casarse y su rudeza no puede ni siquiera calmarla aunque sea un rato, y el joven Yoh estaba dolido ante esos comentarios, creo que debería ser más amable con él, empiece a tratarlo como la futura esposa que será.

-O_O- era la reacción de todos, pues nunca, de los nuncas se hubieran imaginado a Tamao regañando a la temible Anna.

-Tamao, qué rayos tomaste antes de venir, al parecer creo que fuiste poseída por un espíritu, pero te lo pasaré porque no tengo ganas de discutir.

-Pues yo sí, y para no armar más escándalo, qué le parece si nos vamos a ese pasillo que no hay nadie- al ver la insistencia de Tamao, y que en cierto modo le parecía divertido, Anna aceptó.

-De acuerdo, vamos Tamao- decía con uno tono de sarcasmo Anna, y ya una vez en el pasillo, Anna dijo:- Bien, ya estamos aquí, y espero que valga la pena tu charla porque me hiciste quedar en ridículo allá, pero como nunca había pasado y realmente no tengo ganas de discutir, adelante, soy toda oídos- decía algo molesta ella.

- Señorita Anna, haré un último esfuerzo, y trataré de entender, qué es lo que sucede con usted.

-No me trates como a uno de tus pacientes, Tamao.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre calmada y razonable, sólo muestra que pretendes entender.

-En serio quiero entender qué sucede, Srta. Anna.- pero las discusiones de ellas fueron alcanzadas en el área de cocina, donde se encontraba Jun con una de sus hostess, Tai Pei, quien era mayor pero muy amable, era recién llegada de China. Así que con una mirada de complicidad volteó a ver a Jun.

-¿Eh? Ay, no Tai Pei, ni se te ocurra, ¡Tai Pei!- fue lo único que gritó Jun, pues su trabajadora se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Tú no eres mi madre ni nadie por el estilo para hacerme esa pregunta Tamao, la verdad me sorprende que hayas reaccionado hasta ahora, es decir, me da gusto que al fin te defiendas, pero eso no te da derecho de hablarme así en mi cena de despedida de soltera.- mientras ellas seguían discutiendo, Yoh llegó a la mesa, pero vio que todos no estaban comiendo, pues veían como las chicas hablaban y hablaban.

-Creo que me perdí de algo- decía Yoh mientras regresaba a su asiento.

-Y no sabes de todo lo que te perdiste- decía Pilika.- Con sólo decirte que Tamao retó a Anna.

-¿Qué?- decía incrédulo Yoh.

-Lo que yo creo, es que su importante día, que es su boda, no le importa en lo absoluto, ¿o no?- seguía interrogando Tamao.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, ¿te estás escuchando? Yo no tengo la culpa que te estés muriendo de celos- ante este comentario, Tamao sí que estalló, realmente le había dolido pero juró que jamás iba a volver a permitir que alguien la ofendiera.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Tamao.

-Claro, por eso me armas todo el teatrito, porque no soportas que yo sea la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura- y diciendo esto, Anna se dirigía a uno de los baños.

-¡Srta. Anna!- decía Tamao mientras la alcanzaba.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Todo esto es porque tiene miedo, ¿verdad? Sólo dígamelo y ya.

-Tamao, no estamos en terapia, no es miedo- decía molesta Anna.

-Ay, basta de tanto drama Srta. Anna, qué es lo que teme, tiene todo, tiene un trabajo ejemplar, la familia Asakura la apoya, es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y se casará con un hombre maravilloso.

-Creo que no sabes de lo que hablas, Tamao, apuesto que no sobrevivirías un solo día en uno de mis entrenamientos.

-Apuesto a que sí, yo también he sido entrenada por los Asakura, y le aseguro que también son fuertes, pero a diferencia de usted, yo no me desquito con el primero que se me acerca, como usted hace con el joven Yoh.

-¡Ay, lo siento Tamao! Es cierto, se me olvidaba que todo en tu vida es perfecto.

-¿Perfecto? ¿Usted cree que mi triste vida es perfecta?

-Ay, yo sé que es perfecta. Perfecto trabajo, cocina perfecta, pacientes y amigos perfectos que te veneran como una diosa, y siempre tan correcta y educada, a veces me pregunto por qué mejor no fuiste tú la prometida de Yoh, ya que todos te aman, incluso Yoh siempre está ansioso por saber qué prepararás de comer, como si fueras la perfecta ama de casa- decía con algo de resentimiento Anna.

-Ay, Srta. Anna, usted necesita en serio hacer un viaje a la realidad si cree que mi vida es perfecta.

-¡Galletas!- dijo Tai Pei muy alegremente que se acercaba a ellas con una bandeja con dos galletas de la fortuna.

-Ahh… eh, no gracias, no creo que sea lo indicado- se disculpaba Tamao.

-No, sí lo es- decía insistente Tai Pei y en ese momento empezaba a dar un speech en chino, obviamente Anna y Tamao no entendían ni una sola palabra y antes de que la señora continuara, Tamao decidió hablar.

- Ya, está bien, gracias, las tomaremos- y acto seguido ambas tomaron su galleta, Tai Pei sólo les sonrió y se fue de ahí.- Srta. Anna, yo…

-Ya tuve suficiente Tamao- y diciendo eso, Anna entró ahora sí al baño.

-¡Srta. Anna!

-¡Vete!- le exigía Anna, pues aunque no se lo demostrara, si estaba dolida por todo lo que Tamao le había dicho.

-¡Uff! ¿Pero qué me pasó?- decía en voz baja Tamao, pues realmente se había desconocido en su forma que había actuado, y pudo observar que a Anna le salía una pequeña lágrima. Así que decidió abrir su galleta, cosa que Anna dentro del baño hacía lo mismo, ambas al abrir la galleta pudieron observar que la notita decía: ''Hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente, cuando entiendas lo que tienes, el amor sincero te cambiará'', Tamao reflexionaba cada palabra, pero para Anna se le hizo una tontería.

-El amor sincero, ¿qué es esto?- decía sarcásticamente Anna, pero de pronto un temblor pasó donde ellas se encontraban, ambas estaba muy asustadas, y después de 12 segundos que duró el temblor, que para ellas fueron eternos los segundos, Anna salió del baño.

-Srta. Anna, ¿está bien?

-Sí… ¿y tú?

-También.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-No lo sé, pero mejor vayamos a la mesa a ver cómo están los otros.

-Sí, vamos- diciendo esto Anna, se dirigió con Tamao hacia la mesa donde estaban.- ¿Sintieron eso?- preguntó Anna mientras se sentaba al lado de su prometido.

-¿Qué cosa, Anna?- preguntó Yoh.

-Hubo un temblor- dijo Tamao.

-No, no es cierto- dijo Pilika.

-Claro que sí- contestó Tamao.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Yohmei quien no tenía mucho que acababa de llegar junto a Kino.

-De un temblor- le contestó Ryu, que estaba al lado de él.

-Ah… ¿Un qué?- se exaltó Yohmei parándose de golpe.

-No, tranquilo Sr. Yohmei, no sucede nada aquí.

-Ahh, menos mal.

-¿Qué no lo sintieron?- preguntó confundida Anna.

-No, pero yo sé que ustedes dos harán un terremoto el día de su luna de miel, jajajaja- decía de forma pícara Kino, haciendo que los futuros novios se pusieran rojos como tomate.

-¡Abuela!- decía muy apenado Yoh.

-Bueno, ya dejen al temblor por la paz y coman que de por sí ya se enfriaron sus platillos.

-Ah, sí, bueno, provecho- decía Tamao que junto con Anna, empezaban a comer

Y atrás de todos ellos, se podía observar a Tai Pei que observaba a Anna y Tamao, de una forma sospechosa.

Ese día, justo antes de la media noche, Tamao y Anna dormían plácidamente en sus respectivos cuartos, pero justo al sonar las 12:00 a.m, algo inesperado sucedió.


	3. Este no es mi cuerpo

**ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO**

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por estar leyendo la historia y gracias a mis nuevos lectores; si gustan pueden leer mis otras historias: Mientras dormías y La propuesta :3, bueno aquí está, disfruten la lectura ;)**

Exactamente a las 12:00 am, algo sucedió. Las almas de Tamao y Anna se desprendieron y se intercambiaron de cuerpos, nadie notó eso, ya que todos dormían plácidamente.

Los rayos de sol entraban por el cuarto de Tamao, y como ella siempre madrugaba, ese era su despertador. Así que poco a poco empezaba a levantarse.

_-Ay, ya son las 6:45, ya necesito abrir bien los ojos, tengo que hacer el desayuno, ir a la tintorería por mi kimono para mañana, tengo que…- _pero en cuanto abrió bien los ojos, se sorprendió mucho-_ Un momento, este lugar no es mi habitación, sino de la Srta. Anna, ¿por qué estoy en el cuarto de ella?-_Tamao se empezaba a levantar de la cama-_ ¿Qué es lo que pasó anoche? ¿Me desmayé aquí? No recuerdo nada-_ decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza, pero al notar que su cabello era rubio, se espantó más- _Esto, esto no es mío, ni esto, ni esto, ni mucho menos esto-_ decía Tamao que veía su cuerpo, en eso vio que había un espejo y decidió acercarse a él, cuando en eso vio que el cuerpo en el que se encontraba era el de Anna- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- gritó ella del susto que se llevó al ver tal sorpresa, pero antes de que siguiera, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Anna, ven rápido!- la interrumpió Pilika.

-¿Eh?

-Tamao murió- decía desesperada, y en eso se dirigía al cuarto donde la peli-azul y Tamao compartían.

-¿Estoy muerta?- decía horrorizada Tamao quien iba detrás de Pilika.

-¿Ves? No se mueve- decía preocupada Pilika viendo a Tamao quien parecía muerta en el futón donde dormía.

-Ay, qué horror- decía Tamao.-No, alto, espera, respira, no morí- decía aliviada Tamao.

-¿Qué?- dijo Pilika.

-Ahhh… lo que pasa es que está respirando, no está muerta, sólo que se quedó dormida, ¿sí, Srta. Pilika?

-¿Cómo que Srta. Pilika? ¿Desde cuándo tanta formalidad de tu parte, Anna?- decía extrañada la peli-azul.

-Ahhhh- trataba de excusarse Tamao, pues no recordaba que esos momentos ella no era ella, sino Anna.

-¿Oigan, están bien? Te escuché gritar y decidí ver qué pasaba, pero no estabas en tu cuarto, así que oí las voces en esta habitación y vine, ¿todo bien? - preguntaba Yoh quien entraba al cuarto dirigiéndose con Anna.

-Ah, sólo fue una araña, grité por ello, pero luego la seño… Pilika me llamó porque pensaba que Tamao había muerto, pero sólo está profundamente dormida, je, así que no tiene porqué disculparse, joven Yoh.

-¿Joven Yoh?- repitió él muy confundido o.O

-¿Otra vez? ¿Estás loca?- decía Pilika quien se encontraba en la misma situación que Yoh.

-Ah… yo… espero que sí, o dormida- decía Tamao, mientras Yoh y Pilika sólo la miraban con cara de what? O_o- Ah, joven Yoh…

-¿Eh?- seguía con su confusión él.

-Ahh, Yoh, Pilika- cambió su forma de hablarle para que así Yoh no supiera lo que estaba pasando- Creo que mejor bajan con los demás, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte ''Tamao'', ya que necesito preguntarle cosas sobre lo de la boda,ya ven, pues será mi dama así que shoo, shoo- hablaba Tamao tratando de sonar como Anna.

-Ay de acuerdo, nos vemos abajo. Por cierto, Ryu preparó el desayuno – decía Pilika quien empezaba a bajar escalones.

-Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo llámame- decía Yoh con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias- le contestó- Ah, por cierto, si escuchas otro grito, probablemente será por una araña que vi que andaba por ahí, y como a Tamao no le gustan, seguramente gritará, así que no se, eh, te alarmes, je- decía algo apenada, cosa que se le hizo raro a Yoh.

-Ammm, de acuerdo, jeje, bueno, nos vemos abajo, te dejo con tu dama- en eso Yoh hizo algo que Tamao no se lo esperaba, le dio un beso en su mejilla, así que acto seguido ella se puso roja como tomate.

-¡Yoh!- fue su reacción (ya no dijo joven, xD)

-Lo sé, sé que dijimos que nada de besos hasta la boda, pero fue en el cachete Annita, además te veías muy bonita, jiji, y antes de que se te ocurra darme una cachetada, me voy n0n…las esperamos abajo- y diciendo esto, salió corriendo hacia el comedor, dejando a una Tamao muy pensativa y roja.

-_Esto quiere decir que… el joven Yoh y la Srta. Anna, ya han compartido besos a escondidas-_ pensaba Tamao con cierta tristeza, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella, o sea, Anna, se empezaba a levantar.

-Ay, porqué había tanto escándalo, qué no pueden dejar dormir en paz a uno, y obviamente fue Yoh porque escuché su voz y…

-Srita. Anna- le dijo Tamao, pues la rubia no había notado su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió mientras volteaba a ver a la persona que le había hablado, cuando de pronto sus ojos se volvieron como grandes platos 0_0, pues al ver a ella misma enfrente no era cosa de todos los días.

-Srta. Anna, tal vez no es normal lo que está viendo, pero quisiera que se tranquilizara y….

-¿Quién diablos eres tú y por qué te pareces a mí?- decía exaltada Anna.

-Eh… bueno, yo, yo soy Tamao y…

-¡Tú no eres Tamao!- decía con el mismo tono, Anna.

-Sí, lo soy- decía mientras se acercaba hacia la rubia.

-¡Aléjate de mí, espíritu inmundo!

-Srta. Anna, pero qué cosas dice, cálmese mañana es su boda.

-Qué, cómo sabes que… es verdad, sólo Tamao dice esa frase ''pero qué cosas dice''- decía confundida Anna- Pero porqué estás igual a mí, hiciste una posesión o algo así.

-No, yo no tengo idea qué sucedió, cuando me levanté estaba así, pero aquí no acaba la cosa, pues usted no es usted misma el día de hoy tampoco- al decir eso Tamao, Anna quedó más preocupada, así que rápidamente fue hacia el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que ese definitivamente no era su cuerpo, sino el de Tamao.

-¡Qué horror!- exclamó Anna.

-Lo sé, al parecer algo místico nos pasó y….

-¡Que ñoña me veo!

-Sí yo… ¿cómo que ñoña?- decía Tamao ofendida por el comentario de Anna.

-¡Mi cabello es rosa!

-Bueno, no veo que sea tan malo yo…

¡Ay, parezco un algodón de azúcar! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritó Anna.

Abajo en el comedor, Yoh y los demás sólo escucharon el grito, Horo Horo iba a levantarse a ver qué sucedía pero fue interrumpido por Yoh.

-No te preocupes, es sólo una araña, jeje, ya sabes cómo es Tamao que le tiene miedo a ellas.

-Oh, ok o.o- decía Horo Horo quien volvía a su labor: comer.

-Bueno, ya señorita Anna, suficiente- decía algo angustiada Tamao, cuando en eso Anna vuelve a voltear con ella y ambas gritaron.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- gritaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quiero mi cuerpo!- decía con voz llorona Tamao. ToT

-¡Y yo el mío! Me voy a casar mañana… ay no, me voy a casar mañana- decía muy preocupada Anna, a lo cual Tamao entró en trance imaginándose cómo sería casarse con Yoh, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Anna le llamó.

-Tamao, te estoy hablando.

-Lo siento, es que estaba analizando la situación.

-¿Analizando o soñando? Por la cara que hiciste te imaginaste casándote con mi Yoh, no es así. ¬ _¬

-¿Eh? Pero qué cosas dice o/o

-Sí, lo suponía, mejor cambiemos de tema. Pero qué vamos a hacer, no podemos seguir así.

-Srta. Anna, y si vamos a un hospital.

-¿Qué, estás loca? Sólo nos encerrarían en un manicomio y nos darían calmantes todo el día. ¡No! Tú y yo nos quedamos aquí.

-Correcto, entonces, está en mi cuerpo y yo en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le parece si….?- en eso Tamao empezó a juntar sus manos como si las fuera a chocar.

-Sí, sí… te comprendo, un choque, claro. Tú por allá y yo por acá- y diciendo eso Anna, ambas salieron al lado contrario para chocar.

-Bueno cuando diga corra, ¿lista, Srta.?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, corra- y al decir esto ambas salieron disparadas, pero no contaron que en el momento Horo Horo se asomaría al cuarto.

-Oigan chicas el desayuno se…- pero él no pudo terminar porque vio cómo Anna y Tamao chocaron, se dieron un santo trancazo que ambas yacían quejándose del dolor- enfrió o_o- decía Horo Horo con una cara de sorpresa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, fue una mala idea- decía Tamao y en eso volteó a la puerta- ¡Joven Horo Horo!

-¿Eh, joven? O-o

-Ahh, este sí, ahh, Horo Horo, es que estaba enseñándole a ''Tamao'' una nueva acrobacia, quería que la hiciera en la boda pero al parecer no salió como esperaba, je.

-¿Qué quieres parásito?- decía Anna, aunque claro, para él ella era Tamao y sólo le hizo una cara de súper asombro O.O, pues cuándo en la vida Tamao hablaría así.

-Eh, no yo, sólo les decía que el desayuno ya se enfrió, pero bueno, es todo…amm, nos vemos- y en eso Horo salió disparado, definitivamente algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-No tiene que ser tan grosera, él cree que usted soy yo.

-Pues tendrá que enterarse en algún momento.

-No, no se lo diremos, nadie lo tiene que saber… nos creerán locas.

-Tal vez sea cierto- decía Anna.

-Por lo menos soy una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una…mujer que manda y todos le temen- iba decayendo su voz Tamao, al darse cuenta que terminó en un cuerpo que para nada se asemeja a ella.

-¿Y?- decía con sarcasmo Anna.

-Cielos, qué cosas.

Anna y Tamao empezaban a bajar sigilosamente las escaleras, no querían toparse con nadie aún, los únicos que seguían en la mesa eran Yoh y Yohmei.

-Oye abuelo, ¿me pasas la leche?

-Pues al parecer, nadie más cambió- decía Anna.

-¿Sólo nosotras ?- preguntaba Tamao.

-Me temo que sí.

-Abuelo, la leche por favor- decía Yoh pero Yohmei no respondía, pues estaba leyendo el periódico.- ¡Abuelo, abuelo, abuelo!- gritaba Yoh y movía la mesa para que Yohmei sintiera y volteara.

-¿Eh? ¡Terremoto, terremoto!- y diciendo esto salió corriendo de la mesa a refugiarse del supuesto ''terremoto''.

-¡Eso, el restaurante de Jun!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo al recordad la escena del terremoto.

-¿Eh, dijeron algo?- preguntó Yoh quien escuchó las voces.

-Creo que mejor subimos a seguir con esto- dijo en susurro Anna.

-Ah, sí- dijo Tamao mientras seguía a la rubia de nuevo al cuarto.

-Eso es, Jun tenía a una ayudante, cocinera, qué sé yo, llamada Tai Pu, Tai Pao…

-¡Tai Pei!- corrigió Tamao.

-Esa mera, te señalaba y me señalaba.

-Sí, y sinceramente no entendí nada de lo que decía.

-Claro, de seguro hizo algo malo, tal vez algo de vudú.

-Ay, no- decía triste Tamao u_u

-Y yo, cómo puedo ir a mi trabajo así, no soy peli-rosa.

-Pero Srta. Anna, no puede faltar, está a medias de su colección de otoño-inverno, la necesitan allá. Sin olvidar claro que tiene que recoger su kimono nupcial. Aunque pensándolo bien… bueno no.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- decía impaciente Anna.

-Pues qué tal si, dada las circunstancias en las que estamos, simplemente intercambiamos roles, usted va a mi trabajo y yo al suyo.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Quieres que nos hagamos pasar la una por la otra?- decía intrigada Anna.

-Sí, será algo sencillo, mire- en eso Tamao cambio su semblante por algo más serio, y mirando fijamente a Anna dijo con voz molesta:- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes, insectos, hagan escándalo en mi casa, o de lo contrario sufrirán las consecuencias. ¡Yoh Asakura, ponte a entrenar en este instante!- actúo Tamao de tal forma que Anna casi se la creía.- Lo ve, es sencillo n_n

-¿A sí? Pues es más fácil ser tú, sólo tengo que hablar con mucha exageración de dulzura y hacerle de niña tierna e inocente.

-¿Exageración de dulzura? Yo no hablo con…

-Ay, joven Yoh, qué se le ofrece, acaso apetece de un rico teriyaki de pollo. No, no se molesten, yo limpiaré la casa. Me encanta el rosa, porque es el color de la inocencia como yo. ¡Ay, joven Yoh, pero qué cosas dice!- dijo Anna arremedando la forma de ser de Tamao.

-Yo no habló así- decía algo molesta Tamao.

-Sí, sí lo haces- decía del mismo modo.

-Ay, esto es ridículo sinceramente, mire yo voy a su trabajo, recogeré mi kimono y el suyo que usará en su boda y usted… ¡oh, no! Takeshi.

-¿Takeshi? ¿Quién es él?- preguntaba Anna.

-Mi odioso paciente, lo he estado viendo desde que inicié mis prácticas hasta la fecha.

-Uy qué mal, y creo que te está afectando ser yo porque creo que ''odioso'' ha sido hasta ahora el insulto más fuerte que has dicho.

-Tal vez si me ve hoy no se sienta tan…

-Ah, no, no lo haré, no lo haré, no- decía Anna tratando de zafarse de ese lío.

-Srta. Anna.

-Ah, no, no pienso terapiar a un tipo de quién sabe cuántos años que está demente, además de qué le hablo al tipo.

-De nada, no tiene autorización de aconsejar a nadie, sería poco ético, sólo escuchas atentamente, asientes con la cabeza y si tienes que hablar sólo dices: Y con eso, cómo se siente.

-¿Es enserio? Tú… tú quieres que finjamos ser la otra- preguntaba Anna.

-Sí, saldrá esta mañana siendo otra, iremos a almorzar con la Srta. Jun para aclarar todo este asunto, así que, cámbiese.

-Como dije antes, creo que estar en mi cuerpo te está afectando Tamao, ahora ya das órdenes- decía con media sonrisa Anna.

-Ay, Srta. Anna, pero qué cosas dice n_nU- y diciendo eso, las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para cambiarse y empezar el día fingiendo ser otra.


	4. ¿Así soy yo?

**¿ASÍ SOY YO?**

**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo continuando con la historia, karlaasakura81 muchas gracias por tus reviews ****. Pues las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes, no le pierdan la pista a la historia y gracias por leerla ;)**

Anna y Tamao se encontraban en sus ''recámaras'' cambiándose para ir a sus respectivos labores. Yoh estaba en la sala con Ryu, ya que esperaba por ''Anna'' para llevarla a su trabajo.

-Y dígame, don Yoh, ¿ya está listo para mañana dar el sí?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Jejeje, pues, pues sí- decía Yoh muy rojo.

-Ay, el amor de jóvenes, es algo muy hermoso, eso le decía a Tokagero el otro día, de cómo han pasado los años tan rápido y ahora mañana usted sentará cabeza.

-Sí, aunque viéndolo bien, siento que ya he estado casado con Anna desde HACE mucho tiempo, pues hemos vivido aquí en la pensión desde los 13 años.

-Pues sí, en eso tiene razón, pero la diferencia aquí es… jeje, ya sabe qué- decía con una sonrisa picarona Ryu.

-Ya sé qué de qué, Ryu o.O- preguntaba Yoh con inocencia.

-Pues usted sabe don Yoh, me refiero a su noche de amor, donde usted y la señorita Anna tendrán que…

-¡Ahhhh! Ya, ya, ya entendí x_x- gritaba Yoh rojo como un tomate.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- se escuchó un grito desde el piso de arriba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ryu.

-Ah, de seguro fue Tamao, sigue viendo arañas al parecer, jeje n_n

Arriba en la habitación de Anna, Tamao había gritado, pero no fue precisamente por una araña.

-Tamao, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Desde cuándo se hizo esto?- señalaba algo horrorizada al ombligo, pues ahí Anna se hizo una perforación.

-Ahh, pues una vez fui con Pilika e hicimos una apuesta y, por desgracia yo perdí y terminé haciéndome la perforación.

-¿Y en su noche de bodas piensa usarla? /

-¿Eh? Claro que no, ya me la iba a quitar por cierto.

-Menos mal, porque ahorita mismo quito esto- decía Tamao mientras se quitaba el arete, pero en eso Anna vio que Tamao se estaba vistiendo con una blusa formal de color rosa y una falda larga blanca.

-¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?

-Es que esta ropa se le ve muy bonita.

-Sí, si es que vas a un convento, y ese peinado de chongo, qué.

-Es que así se le ve la cara, ¿y usted qué lleva puesto?- preguntó Tamao al ver que Anna iba con una blusa sin manga roja y una mini falda negra.

-Pues quería verte con otro estilo de ropa y mira, no tienes tan mal cuerpo.

-Mis clientes no pagan 150 yens la hora **(la verdad no entiendo eso de la equivalencia de los yens, pero dejémoslo así xD)** para ir a ver a una… una stripper- decía algo irritada Tamao.

-Ya, cálmate, sólo quería divertirme un poco, como si en verdad fueras tan atractiva- dijo esto casi en un susurro Anna.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Nada, bueno me iré a cambiar a su estilo- diciendo eso Anna se retiró, pero Tamao sí alcanzó a escuchar lo último, y sólo se quedó pensando lo que la rubia dijo, pues era verdad, ella era demasiado tímida que cuando se vio así misma vestida de esa forma, vio que en realidad no tenía tan mal cuerpo, pero por su inseguridad nunca salía de sus camisas holgadas, faldas largas o pantalones de vestir.

Tamao, Anna, Yoh y Horo Horo se encontraban en el carro del castaño, pues él se dirigía al trabajo y quiso darles raite a su prometida y amigos. Realmente todos iban callados y eso era algo incómodo, Tamao aún seguía pensando en lo que Anna le había dicho, realmente le había dolido.

-Annita, ¿estás bien?- dijo Yoh sacando de sus pensamientos a Tamao.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí no es nada, cielo n_n- cuando Tamao dijo eso, Anna, Horo Horo y el mismo Yoh se quedarón pasmados o_O

-¿Ci..cielo? Vaya, jeje, eso sí que me sorprendió, amor- dijo Yoh quien estaba sonrojado, haciendo que Tamao se pusiera roja de la vergüenza y que Anna también estuviera roja, pero del coraje.

-Vaya, señorita Anna, desconocía esa faceta de usted, veo que el día de hoy no está usando su típica ropa negra, sino una blusa rosa con jeans, creo que se le ve muy ''bien'' y al parecer el rosa la está ablandando, ¿o no?- decía Anna de una forma sarcástica, pues en realidad estaba celosa.

-Muchas gracias, ''Tamao'', creo que de hoy en adelante me vestiré así- le dijo la peli-rosada de la misma forma, haciendo que Anna sólo la viera con cara de pocos amigos.

-De hecho, te ves muy bonita en ese color Anna.

-¿En serio? O/0- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, no es que el negro te quede mal, al contrario te ves muy atractiva, pero al verte en este tono pastel, vaya, tu rostro se ilumina- decía Yoh de una forma tan romántica que Tamao sentía que volaba en las nubes.

-Ey, Yoh, tampoco dejes atrás a Tamao, hoy ella se ve radiante.

-¿En verdad? o/o- volvieron a preguntar ambas.

-Sí, pues siempre traes tu cabello alborotado, pero así como lo tras planchado, se te ve muy bonito, además con el ligero maquillaje que traes, tu cara se ve muy linda n/n- decía Horo Horo dejando a una Anna confundida y a una Tamao sonrojada.

-Entonces, usted siempre me…, ehh digo, siempre notas a Tamao- preguntaba Tamao.

-Pues claro, siempre me fijo en los pequeños detalles de su vida- dijo mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a quien creía que era Tamao, pero en verdad era Anna, y realmente la rubia se estaba sintiendo bastante incómoda.

-Eso es algo muy hermoso, joven Horo Horo- dijo Tamao olvidándose que era Anna.

-¿Joven? O.O- dijo el peli-azul

-Srta. Anna, como dije anteriormente, el rosa la está cambiando.

-Ay, yo, yo…ammm- trataba de excusarse Tamao.

-No importa, este cambio me gusta- dijo Yoh agarrando la mano de ''Anna'', haciendo que Tamao casi se desmayara y la verdadera Anna sólo echaba humo de la cabeza.

-Ehh, bueno yo, yo quiero decir que, quiero pedir perdón de antemano porque siempre parezco una loca controladora todo el tiempo, he estado yendo a terapias con Tamao, y me ha dicho que tengo que empezar a ser amable poco a poco, así que si ven cambios en mí, es por eso u0u- decía Tamao desquitándose por lo que Anna le había dicho en la habitación y a la vez para excusarse de su comportamiento tan amable.

-Ay, descuide, Srta. Anna, yo también quiero disculparme, por el simple hecho de siempre estar pidiendo disculpas, así que gracias a los libros que la misma Srta. Anna me ha prestado de superación personal, ya no dejaré que me pisoteen, así que si empiezan a ver cambios en mí de rebeldía, es porque yo también tengo derecho a expresarme y no dejar que me manden todo el tiempo- decía Anna siguiéndole el juego. Yoh y Horo Horo sólo estaban callados ante tal escena.

-¿Debería comprender esto?- decía Yoh confundido.

-Descuida, cielo- dijo con mucho énfasis Tamao, haciendo que Anna sólo sintiera rabia. Y para empeorar las cosas, Yoh volvió a tomar la mano de Anna y empezó a tocar el anillo de compromiso que le había dado, pues a pesar de estar comprometidos desde hace tiempo, él quiso comprarle su anillo.

-Mañana es el gran día, Annita.

-Así, es, jeje- decía muy nerviosa Tamao.

-¡Aquí me bajo!- decía molesta Anna interrumpiendo la escena, pues ya estaban en el edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Tamao- Srta. Anna, ¿podría salir del auto?- y diciendo eso, las chicas bajaron del auto de Yoh.

-¿Tamao le mandó a Anna? O_O- preguntó Horo Horo.

-Al parecer, así fue o_O- le contestó del mismo tono Yoh.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo ese teatrito?

-Trataba de sonar convincente al momento en que vean que en ciertas ocasiones actuaremos diferente.

-Sí, pero en la forma en la que te dirigiste a Yoh, lo único que lograrás es que te…

-¿Es que te, qué? O.O

-Nada -_-

-Srta. Anna, ahora lo dice.

-Ya, pues… lo único que lograrás es que te… te bese.

-¿Me bese? o/o

-Sí, pero… yo no quiero que lo beses- decía muy seria Anna.

-Descuida Srta. Anna, dudo que quiera besarme, y más si es a usted, él le tiene mucho miedo que no creo que se atreva.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás diciendo que él no se atrevería a besarme?

- Yo sólo veo los hechos.

-Pues estás muy equivocada, él ya… argggg, no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, lo único es que quiero que a las 2 pm vengas aquí para irnos a la boutique para recoger nuestros vestidos y de ahí iremos a l restaurante de Jun para aclarar esta situación, ¿fui clara?

-Sí, sí, ya no se estrese Srta. Anna, sólo quise molestarla un poco.

-Pues vaya que te llevaste el premio por ello.

-Srta. Anna.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… yo sé que le tiene aprecio al joven Yoh, así que no se preocupe, aunque esté en su cuerpo no… no dejaré que me bese, creo que eso le corresponde a usted- dijo Tamao con mucha sinceridad.

-Yo… sí, gracias- le contestó de la misma manera Anna.

-Bien, tengo que ir a mi trabajo a seguir con la colección. La veo aquí con su chofer a las 2 pm.

-Sí, buena suerte- se despidió Anna.

-Buena suerte- le respondió Tamao, y al momento de despedirse, se dirigió de nuevo al carro, para que así Yoh pudiera dejarla a ''su trabajo''.


	5. Intentando ser tú

**INTENTANDO SER TÚ**

**N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí escribiendo para disculparme ya que no he escrito en mucho tiempo mi historia...algunos de ustedes me mandaron msj privados para decirme que qué había pasado, pero es que me fui a mi amado estado de Veracruz todo un mes, y para hacer peor la cosa, me lastimé la muñeca y no la tuve que mover en dos semanas, ya que era la derecha y yo soy diestra x_x, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo…así que espero les guste, es algo corto pero ya dsp subiré más y no me tardaré tanto, lo prometo :D**

Ya Yoh había dejado a Horo Horo en su trabajo y ahora se dirigía hacia el trabajo de Anna, se había estacionado para que ella bajara, cuando en eso Tamao vio que Yoh se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Bueno, ahora sí quiero mi beso- se acercaba Yoh a los labios, cosa que Tamo luchó con todas sus fuerzas para poder negarse ante esos labios que deseaba probar.

-Wowowowow, no, no, no, no-le dijo espantada Tamao, alejándose de él.

-¿Qué, qué?- preguntó alarmado Yoh.

-¡Un fuego! Tengo un fuego en mi boca.

-¿Y eso qué?- decía Yoh tratando de besarla de nuevo.

-No, no, es que no quiero que te contagies- trataba de sonar convincente Tamao- ¡Gracias!- dijo cuando vio que Yoh volvía a su lugar.

-De nada, allá tú- sonaba algo molesto- Entonces, ¿paso por ti a la salida?

-No, descuida, iré en el carro por An…Tamao, ya sabes para la prueba final del kimono.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ¿segura que no quieres que las lleve?

-No, además, recuerda que es mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, y eso incluye a los kimonos también- decía algo coqueta Tamao.

-Je, tienes razón. Ya quiero que sea mañana, para que te conviertas en mi esposa, Anna. Pronto serás Anna Asakura.

-Sí, yo también- decía medio suspirando Tamao, pero reaccionó antes de quedarse ahí embobada- Bueno ''amor'', nos vemos más al rato- y diciendo esto ella bajaba del carro.

-Está bien, cuídate, te amo- dijo Yoh para ya arrancar el carro e irse.

-Yo también- dijo en susurro Tamao, y haciendo esto se dirigió hacia el taller de Anna Kyoyama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y hablando de la misma Anna, ella en lugar de haberse metido a la oficina, se había desviado para hacer unas compras, ya que le molestaba la ropa tan formal de Tamao, y las había cambiado por unas más sexys, al igual que la larga cabellera que tenía, se hizo un corte moderno en capas que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y se dejó un fleco muy coqueto, y en cuando a las orejas, se las perforó para ponerse unos hermosos aretes, realmente si tenía que ser Tamao, al menos sería una Tamao moderna y sensual. Iba caminando alegremente cuando en eso suena un teléfono, era el tono de un mensaje que decía: ''¿Dónde estás? Atte: Takeshi''.

-¡Ugh! Supongo que ahora sí tengo que entrar a la aburrida oficina- y diciendo esto, Anna se dirigió al trabajo. Ya entrando al lugar escuchó que un teléfono estaba sonando, así que fue corriendo a contestar.

-Consultorio de la Psicóloga Tamamura, diga- dijo Anna.

-Hola Srta. Tamamura, hablo del consultorio del Dr. Yamamoto para confirmar la cita de esta tarde, acerca de su endodoncia.

-¿Endodoncia? ¡No es justo, no son mis dientes!- gritaba Anna.

-¿Ehh… está todo bien?

-No, no está, no pienso ir.

-Entonces, ¿quiere que cancele la cita?

-Sí, cancélela- y diciendo eso, colgó bruscamente el teléfono.- Vaya Tamao, con que tenías un problema bucal.- En eso ella fue interrumpida por un hombre que entró a la puerta, era de aprox. unos 40 años- ¡Takeshi!- dijo sonriendo ella.

-Ahh, no soy Koizumi, jeje, bueno le traje este paquete, sólo firme aquí- le decía mientras le daba una tabla con la hoja para firmar- Eh, no contestará.

-No, no contestaré ese teléfono- decía Anna mientras le regresaba la tabla ya firmada.

-Bueno, hasta luego- dijo Koizumi, y al momento de abrir la puerta para marcharse, entra otro señor.

-¡Aquí estás!- exclamó el hombre.

-Ahh, sí, jeje, tú ahí y yo aquí- le respondió Anna.

-Vaya, qué cambio, te ves fantástica. ¿Qué, cancelarás la cesión?

-No Takashi.

-¡Takeshi!-

-Ahh, Takeshi. Bien, entremos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En lo que Anna estaba con le enfadoso de Takeshi, Tamao se encontraba admirando la nueva colección de Anna, sabía que ella era muy buena, pero nunca había visto cómo elaboraba los vestidos, y eso realmente le asombraba.

-Veo que casarte te sirvió mucho de inspiración, Anna- decía Pilika, ya que ella era la asistente de Anna- mira qué hermosos vestidos de noche hiciste, no es que los anteriores hayan estado mal pero ahora sí que te luciste.

-Ya veo que sí, vaya realmente ella es muy buena con su trabajo- respondió Tamao olvidándose que en ese momento ella era Anna.

-¿Ella es muy buena? Cielos, creo que se te pegó lo de Mari en hablar en tercer persona xD.

-Ahh, ehh, je, lo siento, es que últimamente he estado muy nerviosa.

-Sí, me imagino. Entonces ahorita necesito que hagas el boceto del siguiente vestido, sólo te falta el último.

-¿Boceto?- preguntaba extrañada Tamao.

-Sí, ya sabes, el vestido del último vestido, lo necesito para que lo lleve al departamento de producción y empiecen a trabajar sobre él.

-Pe..pero yo no, yo no sé dibujar.

-Jajaja, ay Anna, ahora sí que te quieres hacer la graciosa, bueno a la una lo recojo tienes dos horas, nos vemos.

-Pero Pilika, yo…- y no pudo terminar de decir porque su amiga ya se había retirado, en eso Tamao ve una pared llena de dibujos, eran los bocetos de la nueva colección de Anna- Vaya, la Srta. Anna sí que es excelente dibujando, ¡urgh! Y ahora, cómo dibujaré un vestido- decía Tamao mientras se recostaba sobre sus hombros en la mesa de dibujo, tratando de pensar en cómo haría un vestido sin saber ella dibujar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De nuevo en el consultorio de Tamao, se podía observar cómo Anna ''escuchaba'' a los pacientes, en realidad sólo fingía escribir algo en su tabla, lo único que hacía era estar haciendo más bocetos de su colección, a todos les respondía con: ''Y con eso, cómo te sientes'', así estaba hasta que una de las pacientes dijo que empezó a leer el diario de su hija.

-¿Está leyendo su diario?- exclamó molesta Anna.

-Ah, sí.

-Eso es horrendo, es malo, malo para una madre.

-Pero me inquieta, Srta. Tamamura, que ella y este muchacho ya hayan..pues tenido…

-¡Argh, ya basta! Nada sucede entre el muchacho y ella, porque si fuera así no iba a escribirlo, ella simplemente lo haría y ya, y su mejor amiga simplemente no diga nada porque quiere algo con el chico, lo más seguro es que le esté coqueteando, sin embargo prefiere a su hija en secreto, pero no se atreve a confesarlo ya que no se vería lindo y ahora su mejor amiga actúa como una psicópata demente, ¿entendió?- dijo Anna molesta, ya que algo que no toleraba era la invasión a la privacidad.

-Eso es muy interesante, jamás lo hubiera pensado de esa forma.

-Qué bien, terminamos- y diciendo eso, la paciente se fue, dejando a Anna quien seguía dibujando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Tamao seguía sin poder dibujar el boceto, había muchos papeles tirados debido a sus intentos fallidos, estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando en eso Pilika entra al cuarto.

-Bien Anna, ¿lista para darme el bo…cielos, qué pasó?- decía al ver el tiradero de papeles.

-Pilka, es que simplemente no puedo dibujar.

-Anna, pero qué cosas dices, si tú eres una excelente dibujante, sólo tienes que…

-Es que no entiendes, realmente hoy no tengo inspiración, mira todo el desastre- decía muy angustiada.

-Entiendo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, he visto eso en programas de novias neuróticas, que se ponen demasiado nerviosas que incluso no pueden hacer algo que normalmente hacen. No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo para hacer más adelante el boceto, tú tranquila, ¿ok?

-Sí, muchas gracias Pilika- decía Tamao sonriéndole.

-Bueno pues ya casi va ser la hora de almorzar, quieres que vayamos a comer o…

-¿Almorzar? Pues qué horas son, creí que vendrías a la 1.

-Sí, se me pasó, pues son la 1:30 y…

-¿Una y media? Anna me matará si no llego a tiempo, nos vemos Pilika- dijo Tamao saliendo como un rayo.

-¿Dijo que Anna la matará? ¡Vaya! Sí que ya entró en la neurosis- dijo Pilika mientras veía cómo su amiga subía al carro con el chofer.


	6. La bendita fortuna

**LA BENDITA FORTUNA**

**N/A: Bueno chicos, aquí está otro capítulo más…ya estamos llegando a la mitad..espero jeje..gracias Anna Citzel de Tao por tus reviews, eres muy linda! Al igual que uds queridos lectores… Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo :3**

Anna se encontraba esperando a que Tamao llegara por ella, ya eran las 2:10 y no había señales de la pelirrosa, cuando en eso escucha a un carro aproximarse y ve que es su carro que es manejado por el chofer. Al abrirle el chofer la puerta para meterse, Tamao se queda boquiabierta.

-10 minutos tarde, qué bárbara ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma - dijo Anna (qué irónico xD).

-Mi…mi..mi…tartamudeaba Tamao al verse a sí misma súper cambiada.

-¿Tu..tu..tu qué?- le decía Anna.

-¡Mi cabello! Lo, lo cortaste, le hiciste algo, mis…¡Ahhhhhh, mis orejas!

-Cielos Tamao quieres callarte, harás que el chofer volteé a vernos-decía susurrando- Y para tu información, creo que desde cuando te hacía falta este cambio de look, créeme, así te ves más sexy- decía guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero no quiero verme sexy, sólo quiero verme bonita- decía con tono lloroso Tamao.

-Ay, ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novio- decía algo irritada la rubia.

-Srta. Anna, no sea cruel.

-Pues mira, todavía que te hago un favor. ¿Qué no lo ves? Si vieras cuantos hombres me voltearon a ver con este cambio.

-¿Es.. es enserio?- decía tímida la peli-rosa.

-Sí. Realmente te ves así hermosa Tamao, bueno siempre lo has sido, sólo que no sabías cómo resaltar tu belleza.

-¡Wow! Gracias Srta. Anna, nunca me había dicho eso; creo que sí me acostumbraré al cambio después de todo- decía más animada Tamao.

-De nada. Pero si dices a alguien que te dije eso, juro que yo…

-Descuide, je, no diré nada n_n.

-Más te vale u_ú- decía Anna, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero en eso vio que Tamao sacaba unas papas a la francesa y las empezaba a comer- ¿Qué estás haciendo? O_o- preguntó Anna.

-Ah, pasé por un McDonald´s, tenía hambre, sé que iremos a comer pero no resistí estas papas, ¿gusta?

-¡Tamao! ¿Estás tonta, o qué? O_ó

-¿Eh? O.o

-Que no entiendes que estás en _mi_ cuerpo, y al tragar esa chatarra entrará en tu garganta y se pegará en mis caderas. Hoy iré por mi vestido, qué pasará si no me queda, he estado en dieta y yendo al gym para mantenerme todo este tiempo en forma como para que se destruya el día de hoy- decía muy exaltada Anna.

-Yo…oh, no recordaba eso, lo siento Srta. Anna T_T- decía muy apenada Tamao.

-Ya, olvídalo, sólo dámelas- decía la rubia mientras le quitaba a Tamao las papas, pero no pudo evitar sentir una tremenda atracción a comerlas.- Aunque pensándolo bien, esta chatarra me infla, pero en este cuerpo no lo creo- y diciendo esto Anna empezó a comer las papas, saboreando cada una- Mmmm… esto es delicioso, mi primer papa en 8 meses, creo que escucho el coro de los grandes espíritus.

-Srta. Anna, no haga eso T_T- decía Tamao al sufrir ya que ella no podía comerlas.

-¡Vista al frente!- mandaba Anna.

-¡Sí! U_U- obedecía Tamao.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber ido a comer, fueron a recoger los kimonos, ya que la boda sería tipo tradicional japonesa, así que decidieron vérselos puestos antes de la boda, obviamente cada quien en el cuerpo de la otra. Anna ya había salido con el kimono de dama de honor, era muy bonito, con estampados de sakuras, y el color del kimono era, adivinarán, rosa. Pilika también sería su dama, pero el de ella era azul, claro que la peli-azul ya había recogido su kimono con anticipación.

-Tamao, apúrate con ese kimono, quiero verlo, ya que no podré verme en él- decía Anna.

-Ya voy, acuérdese que este es más laborioso, ya que es de novia.

-Ay, bien. Sabes, iré al baño, espero que cuando regrese ya estés afuera.

-¡Sí!- le respondió. Definitivamente este kimono no era como el de las damas, ya que eran muchas capas, pero eso sí, era muy hermoso, era color ívory con detalles igual de sakuras, sólo que color dorado, al igual que el obi enorme y dorado, sin duda Anna había diseñado muy bien el kimono, y la razón por la que ella misma no se hizo su vestuario, fue por la falta de tiempo, ya que en su trabajo tenía que hacer muchas cosas, así que en esa tienda, la dueña era una de sus maestras queridas por ella, y se ofreció en hacerle su vestido como regalo de bodas. Aún no se veía en el espejo, así que cuando la ayudaron a vestirse, salió a la sala de espejos y pudo contemplar lo hermosa que se veía. Tamao empezó a imaginarse que caminaba hacia el altar, lista para casarse con el hombre que amaba, así que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas porque sabía que eso era imposible.

-Cielos, qué hermosa me veo- decía bromeando Anna al verse así misma con el kimono.

-¡Ah, Srta. Anna! Ah, jeje, sí, está muy hermoso el kimono. La felicito, realmente se verá muy hermosa- decía Tamao mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó Anna.

-No, yo.. me cayó una basura, je.

-Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo.

-Bueno… es que, realmente me sentí muy bonita en este vestido y, me imaginaba que yo era la que me estaba casando, pero después volví a la triste realidad u_u- dijo con tristeza Tamao.

-Tamao- le dijo enternecida Anna.

-Bien, ya basta de lloriqueos, je, será un día feliz, no triste. Así que mejor nos cambiamos para poder ir con la Srta. Jun a su restaurante a platicarle de lo sucedido.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Vamos!- y así las dos fueron a cambiarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya una vez recogidos los kimonos, las chicas se dirigían con Jun, para aclarar de una vez por todas todo el asunto del cambio de cuerpos.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Wow, Tamao! Te ves muy, pero muy sexy con ese nuevo look, ya era hora.

-Ah, jeje, gracias- fingía Anna como Tamao.

-Y bien, quieren pasar a comer- preguntaba Jun.

-¡No, Jun! De hecho queremos hablarte sobre algo que paso en _tu _restaurante- dijo Tamao.

-Algo muy malo, de hecho muy del asco- dijo Anna haciendo que Jun se quedara boquiabierta, pues de quien escuchó las palabras fue de ''Tamao''.

-''Tamao'', yo me encargo- decía la pelirrosa- Cuando despertamos esta mañana, no éramos _nosotras _– dijo con mucho énfasis.

-¡Oh! ¿Tai Pei?- gritó Jun- en eso la mencionada apareció de la puerta de la cocina, pero al ver a Tamao y Anna, quiso regresar de donde vino.- ¡Ey, oye! ¡Quiero que vengas aquí!- le ordenaba Jun.

-¡Eh, hola, hola!- decía Tai Pei a las muchachas, fingiendo una sonrisa pues estaba muy apenada.

-¿Tú les diste una galleta de la fortuna?- preguntó Juna haciendo que Tai Pei se pusiera nerviosa, así que no aguantó y empezó a explicarle lo sucedido en chino.

-¿Qué, qué le dijo? O.O- dijo Tamao ya que no habían entendido la conversación.

-Ah, jejeje, está loca n_nU- decía Jun, pero en eso Tai Pei volvió a hablarle en chino, Jun le respondió en el mismo idioma diciéndole que mañana Anna iba a casarse, la señora se indignó porque nadie ya le dice las cosas y se fue de ahí.

-¿Y ahora qué dijo?- preguntó Anna.

-Ah no dijo nada, no sabe de lo que hablan jeje, ni idea, ahora entren al restaurante- decía Jun tratando de zafarse del embrollo.

-Creo que entiendes muy claro de lo que estamos hablando- decía Tamao acercándose a ella.

-¡Yo le pego!- decía de modo agresivo Anna.

-¡Ah! Yo ya… tranquilas, tranquilas, les diré. Amm, no se revierte, ustedes lo revierten, cuando la fortuna se cumpla entonces lo revertirán, sino jamás.

-¿Qué fortuna?- preguntó Tamao.

-La que venía en la galleta, así encontrarán la respuesta en ustedes, cuando la fortuna se cumpla, entonces volverán como antes.

-¿Estamos atoradas en esta magia? O.ó- preguntó Anna.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- dijo algo irritada Tamao.

-Lo siento, sólo ustedes pueden u_u- decía con tono de tristeza Jun- la verdad estoy muy apenada, pediré a los grandes espíritus para que se arregle hoy esto, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-Sí, gracias Jun- decía Anna mientras salía del restaurante.

-¿Pero qué decía la galleta?- le preguntaba Tamao quien ya había salido también.

-¿Y cómo voy a recordarlo?- decía histérica Anna.

-¡Yo tampoco lo recuerdo!

-¡Odio esto!- decía muy desesperada Anna.-¡Mañana me caso! Se suponía que sería el día más feliz de mi vida y estoy atrapada en…esto- decía muy molesta.

-Yo también, Srta. Anna, yo quiero ser peli-rosa de nuevo, quiero poder comer lo que quiera cuando quiera, quiero mi vida ToT- y diciendo eso empezó a llorar, Anna al verla así se compadeció y fue a abrazarla.

-Ya, tranquila Tamao, verás que todo se arreglará- la consolaba Anna, pero antes de seguir sonó su celular, cuando lo agarró vio que era un mensaje de Pilika.- ¡Ay, cielos!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Olvidaba que tenía que ir a una conferencia de las nuevas tendencias en el Hotel Hoshi, empieza en 20 minutos, tenemos que apurarnos.

-Pero, pero…

-Tienes que ir, recuerda que Pilika no sabe, así que espero que en el ipad anotes todo lo de las tendencias que vienen para esta temporada, toma video si es necesario, pero ya vete con el chofer.

-¿Y tú, qué harás?- dijo Tamao.

-¡Al fin me hablaste de tú ¡Es un gran logro!

-Oh, yo n/´n…

-Descuida, tomaré un taxi y volveré al consultorio. De ahí nos veremos en la casa a las 6 ya que a las 8 sale nuestro tren rumbo a Izumo, ahí nos estarán esperando los padres y abuelos de Yoh. Sin olvidar claro a Ryu, Manta,Len, Pilika y Horo Horo, ellos irán con nosotros también

-Sí, está bien. Entonces, hasta las 6 pm.

-Sí, eh, por cierto, dónde están el zorro y el mapache- preguntó curiosa, Anna.

-Los mandé a Izumo con la Sra. Kino, para que la ayudaran con lo de la boda de mañana.

-Si es que llega haber una- dijo casi en susurro Anna.

-Srta. Anna, yo…

-Bueno, hasta al rato. ¡Adiós!- dijo Anna quien empezaba a caminar.

-Sí, hasta al rato- y diciendo esto, Tamao se dirigió de nuevo al carro con el chofer para dirigirse hacia la conferencia.


	7. Un nuevo sentimiento

**UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

**N/A: Hola, hola a todos! Tanto tiempo que me ausenté, lo sé …he tenido mucho trabajo, nuevo ciclo escolar, nuevos alumnos, en fin….pero aquí regreso dsp de un tiempo con un nuevo capítulo, ya mero llego al desenlace de la historia, ojalá les guste…gracias por sus reviews **

El desfile había comenzado, Tamao se encontraba al lado de Pilika y veía con asombro la pasarela, veía la gracia con la que caminaban las modelos y los nuevos diseños que llevaban.

-Esto es muy sorprendente- decía maravillada Tamao.

-Lo sé, Kenzo realmente hizo unos maravillosos diseños. ¿No te parece? Aunque hubiera preferido que sacara más vestidos de silueta A, o tal vez de reloj de arena.- le dijo Pilika.

-Ahh, sí, jeje- decía nerviosa la peli-rosa, pues no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su amiga.

Una vez terminada la pasarela, las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, pero Tamao quiso primero pasar por un delicioso frappé que preparaban en la cafetería que se encontraba en una nueva plaza. Ella ya se encontraba en la caja registradora lista para ordenar su anhelada bebida, cuando en eso escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¿Anna?

-¿Horo Horo?- tardó en responder, pues por un instante se había olvidado que aún no se encontraba en su cuerpo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno creo que vine por la misma razón que tú: tomar café.

-Oh, _jajaja_, es cierto, es una cafetería… ay pero qué tonta soy- decía muerta de la pena Tamao.

-Tonta no, creo que lo de tu boda con Yoh realmente te está emocionando y por eso te pasan estas cosas, _jejeje_.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón n_n

-¿Pero qué veo? O.O

-¿Qué cosa? 'O.o

-¿Acaso sonreíste?

-Bueno yo..yo…

-Descuida, como dije, estás emocionada con la boda y sabes, acá entre nos, te diré algo, pero no me golpees por favor.

-Ah, descuida, estoy de buen humor, no lo haré.

-¿Segura?

-Cien por ciento n_n

-¡Ahí está de nuevo!

-¿Qué está de nuevo? O.o

-Tu sonrisa. Eso es de lo que te quiero decir. Que por primera vez en mi vida, te veo sonreír, y… bueno, realmente te ves muy bonita al hacerlo n/n

-Oh, yo… yo… muchas gracias joven, digo, Horo Horo- o/o- decía extremadamente apenada Tamao.

-Oye, ¿quieres que platiquemos en aquella mesa? Digo, si quieres, aprovechando tu buen humor… Ay, no, no, no me pegues perdón Anna, no quise decir eso- decía muy nervioso Horo Horo, porque de seguro al haber dicho eso, pensaría que ''Anna'' lo fuera a golpear.

-Descuida, como te dije, ando de muy buen humor, así que aprovecha.

Al rato se podían observar a un Horo Horo y una Anna platicando como si no fuera haber un mañana, realmente él estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de Anna y le gustaba mucho, tomaban sus respectivas bebidas y cantaban una que otra canción.

-¡Vaya Anna! Si así estás de buena onda antes de tu boda, entonces cásate todos los días, _jajaja_, sin ofender, claro.

-Ah, descuida.

-No pensé que tuvieras una colección de discos ochenteros, ahora entiendo por qué cantabas las canciones de esa estación de radio.

-Bueno, siempre me ha encantado la música de esa época, así que decidí empezar a ahorrar y a comprarme poco a poco los discos.

-Todo este tiempo conociéndonos, y hasta ahora te conozco realmente, y déjame decirte que me encanta esta nueva Anna- dijo Horo Horo con una mirada que estaba haciendo hipnotizar a Tamao, pero antes de que siguiera suspirando, se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y de que ya se había tardado.

-Horo Horo, ¿qué hora son?

-Son las 5:40.

-¡5:40! Cielos, Anna me va a matar, y luego…

-¿Anna te va a matar? Pero si tú eres Anna o.0- dijo muy confundido él.

-¡Ahh! _Jajaja_, sí, lo siento, con esto de la boda… pero es cierto, me colgarán si no llego a las 6 a la casa, ya que a las 8 saldremos a Izumo y tengo que llegar a preparar maletas y luego…

-Anna, tranquila. Recuerda que yo también voy con ustedes. Es más, nos iremos juntos en mi moto.

-¿Tienes una moto?

-Sí, hace dos meses que me la compré.

-¡Es maravilloso! Pero aun así no puedo, yo tengo que…

-Oye, mira… no sé qué está sucediendo, pero… siento que te conozco.

-Horo Horo, _jaja_, pues claro que me conoces, eres amigo de Yoh y desde que teníamos trece nosotros…

-No, yo sé que te conozco … vas a decir que estoy loco pero… siento que, con este nuevo cambio que hay en ti, tus gustos, la forma en que cantaste… siento que eres la descripción perfecta de mi mujer ideal, claro , a excepción de los entrenamientos que para eso tengo a mi hermana, _jajajaja. _Pero ya hablando en serio, Anna…realmente me cautivaste- dijo Horo Horo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Tamao, quien volvía a perderse en los ojos de él, ahí estaba ella, sin poder moverse, hipnotizada por esa mirada cautivadora, realmente siempre había tratado a Horo Horo como un compañero, pero el día de hoy se conocieron como nunca lo habían hecho, y eso también había despertado algo en ella que no sabía que pudiera existir por otra persona que no fuera Yoh: amor.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando en eso se escuchó una alarma de un carro, eso hizo que ambos reaccionaran.

-Anna, yo lo siento, no quise.

-No, descuide, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, sino A…allá nos colgarán.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, súbete atrás de mí y ponte el casco- y diciendo esto, ambos se montaron en la moto y empezaron a recorrer la carretera.

Tamao disfrutaba cada momento, realmente Horo Horo había despertado algo en ella que no había sentido jamás, la hacía sentir que era la única mujer en el mundo, así que con esos pensamientos empezó a recargarse de él a tal punto de abrazarlo muy fuerte. Yoh se encontraba manejando, iba camino a la pensión, y pensaba en la boda, cuando en eso, en el semáforo que estaba en rojo, vio a una pareja de románticos en una moto, él al voltear sólo pensó en qué bonita pareja era aquella, pero al fijarse bien, vio que la mujer que estaba ahí, era nadie más que su prometida.

-¿Anna?- dijo sorprendido, pero al confirmar sus sospechas, le bajó rápidamente al vidrio y le comenzó a gritar, pero Tamao estaba tan perdida que se volvió a olvidar que en ese momento era Anna. El semáforo se puso en verde y Horo Horo arrancó, dejando a un Yoh molesto gritando el nombre de Anna.

Eran las 6:15 p.m. y aún no había señal de Tamao, Anna estaba desesperada, pues a las 8 salía el tren y la peli-rosa todavía no llegaba, estaba a punto de llamar al celular de ella cuando en eso escucha que abren la puerta, y al ver a la persona, era Tamao que entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En dónde rayos estabas? ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Y por qué te tardaste tanto?

Hace quince minutos que ya tenías que haber llegado. Como te darás cuenta yo tuve que hacer tu maleta.

-Ah, señorita Anna, lo siento es que yo…

-Dime dónde andabas ahora jovencita- decía enojada Anna mientras agarraba del brazo de Tamao.

-¿Jovencita? O.O- dijo sorprendido Manta quien llegaba a la entrada donde estaban ellas.

-Ahh, _je_, es terapia, idea de ella- decía Tamao mientras señalaba a Anna quien ante los ojos de los demás era Tamao.- Es una terapia social, cambiar de papeles n_nU

-Ah, entiendo, cosas de psicología. Bueno, yo iré a la sala con los demás a esperar a Yoh y a ustedes.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos enano cabezón- dijo Anna subiendo con Tamao al cuarto.

-Vaya, Tamao sí que se tomó enserio lo de la terapia n_ñ

-Tamao no sé por dónde comenzar, primero te vistes con algo rosado, segundo te estoy mandando mensajes y hablando a tu celular y lo tenías apagado, y tercero llegas tarde por si fuera poco. Recuerda, hace cuatro horas los abuelos de Yoh llegaron a Izumo y nos harán una cena el día de hoy en la mansión, como motivo de celebración previa a la boda, y nuestro tren sale a las 8 en punto, ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?- decía molesta.

-Ay, lo siento mucho señorita Anna, pero es que él fue tan lindo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién fue tan lindo?- preguntó intrigada, Anna.

-Ahh, no nada, _jeje,_ lo siento, no quise que…

-¡Dilo!- exigió Anna.

-Bueno, es alguien que conoce desde hace tiempo, pero no sé qué es lo que pasa, por un momento no sentía nada y ahora que tomamos un solo café, me hizo sentir que valía en este mundo, que yo…

-Sí, sí, sí Tamao, basta de tus cursilerías y al grano.

-Oh, es…es…Horo Horo.

-¿Qué, es enserio? ¿El chico pelos de puerco espín?

-¡Srta. Anna! No le llame así T-T

-Lo siento, es que, yo pensaba que tú… ah, nada, olvídalo.

-¿Olvide qué, Srta.?

-No, ya nada, déjalo así. Mejor sígueme contando- peo antes de que Tamao empezara a hablar, abajo se escuchó que llamaban a alguien,

-¡Anna! ¡Anna!- gritaba con desesperación Yoh. La voz se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, a tal grado que ya estaba enfrente de la recámara. Tamao lo vio de frente y lo saludo gentilmente.

-Mira Anna, yo no soy un hombre celoso, pero quisiera saber qué rayos estabas haciendo un día antes de la boda, en la carretera en una motocicleta sentada cómodamente abrazando a un muchacho en una Harley- dijo algo irritante.

-Amm, sólo que era una Ducati o.o- respondió por inercia Tamao en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Anna, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Una fantasía que quieras realizar? O peor aún… ¿acaso te estás retractando de la boda? ¡Porque si es así quisiera saberlo ya!- exigía Yoh.

-¡Noo! No es nada de eso, lo que pasa, es que…

-Es que ''la Srta. Anna'' se le hacía tarde para llegar y estaba muy preocupada, así que mandé al joven Horo Horo a su rescate, y el medio más rápido para transportar era su motocicleta.- le dijo Anna haciendo que Yoh se tranquilizara.

-Ehh, sí así es. Quién iba a decir que Horo Horo llegaría justo en el momento n_nU- decía algo nerviosa Tamao.

-Ah, bueno, sí de hecho lo vi bajando de su motocicleta y arreglando sus cosas antes de que yo subiera a buscarte. Bueno, creo que eso me tranquiliza; perdón si actúe de esa manera Annita, pero, no quiero perderte, ya deseo convertirme en tu esposo mañana. Te amo tanto- y cuado Yoh dijo eso, se acercó a la boca de ''Anna'', pero Tamao reaccionó antes de que eso sucediera.

-¡Yoh Asakura! No comas ansias por favor, ya mañana podrás darme un beso, pero por ahora respeta a la novia u_u- decía Tamao tratando de sonar como Anna.

-Pero Annita yo…

-Nada de peros, ya termina de alistar tu maleta que dentro de un rato nos marchamos.

-Sí T_T- lloriqueaba Yoh por no haber obtenido su beso, mientras se dirigía a su habitación para terminar su maleta.

-Gracias por salvarme- le dijo Tamao a Anna.

-De nada, también gracias por no haber besado a Yoh, por mucho que sentías que querías hacerlo, no lo hiciste. Eres una buena amiga, Tamao- decía de una forma muy sincera, Anna. Y así rato después todos se dirigieron rumbo a Izumo.


End file.
